


Feet

by growligan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Foot Fetish, Foot Fucking, M/M, ciel is like sixteen or something in this he's a bit older at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Sebastian finally tells his Master about his secret fetish...





	Feet

Ciel sat on his bed. He was naked because he had just taken a bath and it was a hot night, so he had decided to sleep naked. His skinny frame was covered in a thin layer of water looking like soft iridiscent pearls upon his pale skin.

On the other side of the room stood Sebastian gazing upon his young master’s delicious body. He was hungry but not in the soul eating way no he wanted something else from the little lord this day. Something much more forbidden…

His cheeks turned a soft red as he gaze dupon his maste’rs small feet as the toes wiggles a little. Sebastian drew a shaky breath of arousal and started approaching his master. They had been intimate many times as Ciel was in that age when you get aroused and need to get laid a lot and Sebastian was nothing if not a loyal servant so he had been most happy to oblige and act out his contractor’s desires no matter how filthy and perverted they might be.

It had turned out Ciel was very vanilla.

”Youg Master” said Sebaistna as he sat down on the side ofthe bed close to the naked lord’s moist body. He laid a hand on the lad’s thigh his eyes still locked on the most scrumptious of feet.

”Yes Sebastan?” inquired Ciel.

”I have to confess a thing” revealed Sebastian and tore hiz gaze away from the tempting trotters.

The demon and his master locked eyes for a minute as they gazed into each other’s eyes, one of them filled iwth nervosity and the other slightly impatient.

”Yes?” urged Ciel.

”I...” Sebastian swallowed nervousaly. ”I have been having thoughts I shouldn’t been having, my lord” he confessed at last. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

”Yes?” encouraged Ciel.

Sebastin decided right there and then what he was going to do. It hit him like a freight train and suddenly he knew where to go from here. He was going to put the natural seductiveness that came with being a demon to good use.

”Let me show you” he whispered as he crawled down the bed toward the earl’s feet. He grabbed hold of one and gently went down on it like he would on a dick, taking the biggest toe into his mouth and sucking gingerly.

Ciel stared down at what was happening at his feet. He knew Sebastian was at least a little bit of a pervert but he had never suspected his perversions would go this far yet now here he was with his big toe in his butler’s mouth. He could feel the little fangsies tickle it and he giggled.

Sebastian moved on to the other feet, sucking and licking as if he were cleaning them but they were already clean. He was in his right element, moaning and gasping as his drippingly wet mouth engulfed the small noble’s delicious toes. Mmh, Sebastian liked this. Oh yes he did.

At last he let go of the young master’s feet and gazed up at him his red eyes cloudy with lust. It took every bit of self control he had to not go back to what he had just been doing but he had other plans for tonight. Ciel’s face was flushed scarlet and he bit his lips sexily as he watched Sebastian move across the bed and up to the bed table in which they kept the naughty things. Sebastian pulled out the bottle of lube and Ciel prepared for the anus invasion.

”Sssh” Sebastian said and put a gentle finger over the boy’s plump lips. ”Not tonight, my little dalring. Tonight is gong to be special, if you will let me make it so. For I am indeed most capable, my willing little lamb.”

Ciel gulped and nodded. Sebastian unscrewed the lid and poured some of the flower scented liquid onto the palm of his hand. He rubbed it across his own fingers and Ciel’s eyes suddenly widened in confusion as he saw the loyal butler unzip and then take off his pants and underwear. Sebastian kneeled on the bed as he pushed a finger inside his wrinkled back hole and moved it in and out until he had loosened up a little and it was joined by another fnger.

”Nnngghh” moaned Sebastian as he pressed two fingers into his twitching portal. ”Mmmmnnnn...”

He was reading his increasingly loose butthole for something much bigger and better than his own fingers. It was going to be a wild night. He could feel himself approaching an orgasm and pulled his fingers out painting slightly.

”What are you doing Sebsitna?” asked Ciel with a dominant undertone in his sweet voice. It was his sex voice it was lower and gentler than his normal voice and it always gave Sebastian an enormous hard-on whenever he heard it.

”I am preparing myself for you, my Lord” panted Sebastian as he crawled up on the bed a bit and positioned himself. This would hurt but he was ready…

”Do not move” he ordered as he started lowering himself. Ciel’s mouth formed a perfect O as he realized what was about to happen, and he could feel the biggest of his toes the one that had been getting such loving attention earlier enter the servant’s round passage pressing in further and furhter.

The butler could feel his master’s slightly too sharp toenails rasp against his insides as he continued to lower himself on the divinely delicious foot taking yet another toe inside his yearning flesh cave. Then another and another and another and with a little pop the top of the Phantomhive’s foot escaped into the demon’s quivering anus.

Sebastian had to stop and catch his breath. His master’s foot felt delicious inside him and his dick was weeping with joy and arousal as he started lowering hismelf up and down on the younger one’s foot.

”Aaannhhhhh” moaned Sebastian. ”Oooooh...”

He ejaculated most wildly as the pinkie struck against the lust button that was hidden deep inside his butt and the semen flew all over the eager lovers, covering them in the proof of ebastian’s unbridled lust.

”HNNGG!” sebastina roared his demonic energy flaring up for a moment as he emptied himself his dick shivering as the last few droplets of his enormous load were forced out then slowly going flaccid and hanging down like a limp and useless bag of meat.

Sebastian sighed in pleasure and slowly rose up, feeling the foot slide out of his sore and battered anus.

He was truly satisfied for the first time since he started having sex with Ciel.


End file.
